


Possessed

by ckhushimata



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckhushimata/pseuds/ckhushimata
Summary: Quality time to spend with your partner: cuddling, watching something 'jump scare-y', and kissing.Oh, there are also parts when we argue about small things, like, EpiPen.He doesn't understand EpiPen.For Shuck Sakes, he is a doctor soon to be."Epinepherine," he said.Well...





	Possessed

Minho said, "Epinephrine."  
I said, "EpiPen." Then, I added more, "Not everyone is in the same field as you, dear smartass doctor."  
"Oh yeah, say somebody who is asking for an explanation," Minho retorted. His trademark of 'sarcasm' is going to make me want to shove his mouth with something.  
There is this bantering things that we have always done in our free time, while enjoying cuddling-and-then-kissing-quality time, then followed by hysterical scared-shit screaming because of those Markiplies' YouTube Gaming channel.  
Oh another question, "Then what about, possessed?"  
Minho laughed, like literally, "There is no such thing as 'possessed', Tommy. It's a term formed by those _cults_."  
"Oh, but there is!" There is this term that I actually remembered, "Oh... hysteria."  
Minho paused for a moment, staring at me with that look, like 'You know everything yet you keep asking me' look. "Now, you mentioned it. There are few symptoms in this hysteria." He stared at me, again, not quiet often, but I know this kind of stare, "have you been feeling anything lately?"  
"Umm... No?"  
"Sweaty hands, tremors, excessive of behaviour like those hyperactivities people--"  
Okay, Minho is really _scaring_ me now, "Get to the point!"  
Minho, bluntly said, "You are."  
What?  
"You have _hysteria_."  
I stared at him, "No, I am not."  
"Sweaty hands, hair smells like sun burning," he did that while sniffing my hair, in a way of a person who smells something fishy, "that dilated pupil," he said while pointing my eyes--both of them. You, dude, are possesed."  
I laughed.  
Literally, laughed out loud.  
"Are you seriously making fun of me?"  
But Minho stay stills, and replied, "No, I am serious. I told you the symptoms, you need to be cured."  
"No, I am not." I retorted, with my arms crossed, and face squnting. I looked like a boy who is throwing soft tantrum, probably.  
Minho get up, put his goddamn expensive yet worthless laptop out from his lap, and pulled something from his bedtable.  
He throwed it to me.  
Soemthing metallic, rectangular, size a little bit bigger than a coin. Also, a little bit heavy. There is also cord attached, wide enough it can be hang as a necklace.  
There is a logo on it--Jesus logo.  
Oh, a scapular.  
"What the hell, Minho?"  
"Well," Minho added, "I was trying to get the spirit that is possessing your body right now."  
"Very funny," I retorted.  
Minho grinned, and then plopped himself to the bed, sitting in front of me like a puppy, grinning like crazy. "See? That's the symptoms I also talking about."  
"That is not a symptom, I am not showing any symptom," I denied, and then I added, "Besides, you throwed it right to my face, it hurts,"  
Minho's palm is on my face right now, trying to soothe the red spot that happened from the impact of his stupid necklace thingy. No offense.  
"Aw, poor you." He added. Just like that.  
"You shucking--"  
"See?" Minho exclamate, "You are possesed, I need to get the bad spirit out of your body." He stated, "Like, right now."  
Now, it is my turn to ask, "Okay, then. Show me how."  
I actually don't believe any of this bullshit, bus he seems kind of serious, they way he stared at me.  
Those eyes.  
Those dark brown, asian eyes.  
Also, his bulk body and--  
"Here we go," Minho said suddenly, cutting all of my imaginations, the dirty ones.  
Minho take the scapular from my palm, and suprisingly, put it on my fore head. Then, he chants something, "Holy bible, show me the power, diminish all of those bad spirit from my boyfriend's body, and let him rest in peace."  
...I don't think that's how to do it.  
Wait a minute, "Rest in peace!?"  
"Shh."  
I stay quiet.  
For a moment after that short and stupid chanting he asked me to close my eyes.  
"It's going to surprise you a bit."  
I nodded, "Go ahead, then."  
He, first of all, stroked my hair, and then my face, and then nothing.  
The moment after nothingness, I feel something delicate, on my lips.  
Oh.  
Minho kissed me.  
I stared for a moment, then, he grinned.  
"Seriously, dude?"  
He snickered, and then laughed.  
Then he hugged me like he hugged a body pillow, inhaling my neck (I wear cheap perfume, I'm an engineering student for shuck sakes, cheapskate also) like those chessy Teen Wolf scene when the werewolfs are scenting their partners, and then he rapidly pecking my lips like a woodpecker.  
After that, he stared at me, for a moment, and then he said, "Why do I love you so much?"  
"Wrong question."  
Minho was taken aback. "What do you mean?" He sounded so serious.  
"I mean, wrong question," then, I continued, "The right question is: Will you love me even after you cum in my mouth?"  
I laughed, so hard and he was just there, staring at me, shocked.  
Well, what can I say, he will be going back to continue his study, soon. And so I will.  
It wasn't that hard before, with Skype and stuffs. But time goes on, and he went busy, so was I. We only meet in certain circumstances--like semester break.  
We usually ended up by just enjoying our quality time, at home, with each other as a company. There are also times when I invited Teresa, Newt, Alby, Chuck (he is in high school now), Winston, and Gally.  
Even Brenda.  
He wouldn't like it if I invited Brenda, because she is my ex. But, so is Teresa.  
But now, everything is okay, I guess? We are getting older, more mature, more to realize that life will keep moving forward no matter what happens.  
Well, after everything that happened to us.  
I don't want to lose them.  
Especially, Minho.  
He kissed my lips. "What is it?"  
"Huh?", Minho looked at me, expecting me to answer, "Oh, nothing. Just a thought."  
22 years old, Thomas. 10 years of lost memories, 6 years of being a _robot_ , 2 years of struggling and getting out from that _WICKED_ place, and then 1 year composed plan to rebel, and then... Paradise.  
Well, Paradise means free.  
Now, about to reach my last semester, I have to work hard for it. Forgetting about the past is not easy, especially if there are nightmares. Minho usually there, wrapping his arm on to me, indulging me with his warm and say all of those things like, 'Hey, Thomas it's okay, you are here, we are all here, we are all okay, please wake up.'  
He called me, Thomas, when things get out of control.  
When he scared of losing me.  
But, now, I'm getting better.  
There is also Teresa, who is ready if some shit would happen to me. Yes, I broke up with her, but surprisingly our friendship is still going well. There are also Newt and Alby, who live not that far from my dorm. We happened to be in the same University.  
Even Gally, Chuck, Winston, and Brenda keep their touch with us, no matter how far they are now.  
Still, we are there for each other.  
I am happy.  
Minho poked my nose, "See? You are possesed. Again."  
He kissed my lips. Again.  
Stupid klunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly speaking I do not know what to say about this writings. It was just popped out of my mind, and I have this urge to write because I was bored. Office work sucks, and who goes to work on weekend? Yup, me.  
> Anyway, I am a huge shipper for thominho, also sterek. I think I am obsessed with Dylan O'brien, I guess?
> 
> This fic is not beta'ed yet, I don't know how the educational system in US and stuffs. But, all I can say is the EpiPen thingy happened in the real life. There is this special friend of mine (yes, guess? ;) ), when I asked him about EpiPen, HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT IS. -_-  
> Oh, and also, hysteria means possessed. It's a medical term that I have known since I was in middle school, because 'possessed' sounds a little bit... not-so-in-a-medical term. IYKWIM.
> 
> Also, like I told you, I wrote this out of the blue and feel like I want to upload this, so I hope that THERE WILL BE MORE OF THOMINHO FANFIC THERE.  
> Please let it be more, please.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment below, and if you are asking me to write more (whether it will be a short fic or more), maybe I can do more? Hope so.
> 
> Have a good weekend, everybody!


End file.
